The Existence of Fujimoto Aota
by tearsarecourage
Summary: Yaoi!GOMxMaleOC. Fujimoto Aota is a second year at Seirin and founder of the drama club. With his inability to leave someone in need, along with his obsession with the arts and psychology, it is no wonder Seirin basketball team manages to pull him into their crazy life battling against the GOM. And...sniff, sniff...is that romance in the air! Anxiety!OC


I feel like throwing up. Glancing at clock across the room to where the generic battery clock hung from it's spot on the wall above the classroom windows, I place a hand over my racing heart, hoping somehow my hand could slow its beating. Three minutes until the end of the school day, only one minute less from the last time I checked. My stomach feels like something entirely too large for it was swimming around, attempting to escape. My eyes focus back on the teacher. He was saying something about...homework? I could hear words from his mouth but my brain couldn't piece them together, like having the right number of puzzle pieces, but all coming from different puzzles. Shifting my focus back to the class, I notice them writing in planners and beginning to pack away their school books. I follow suit, taking utmost care all writing utensils were in my Pikachu pencil case, and all my school books are placed in my school briefcase in a way that won't damage them.

BUZZ!

With the alarm for the end of the day sounding, I walk out of the classroom, making sure to follow the speed my classmates were setting. Sticking my hand into my blouses' pocket I pull out a folded square paper slip. I skim it again to make sure of which office I'm heading to.

_Mr. Fujimoto Aoto, Class 2-B, Homeroom: Mr. Hatsumomo, Guidance Appt: Miss Takeda, RM C34, Time: 3:35. _

My appointment gave me five minutes from the end of classes to get to Takeda-sensei's office, which luckily, was the room next to my old guidance counselor. Turing around the last corner, I find her door. I triple check the room number on my sheet to the one of the door, and only after the third time did I shakily raise my right hand to knock. Two light pounds later and I hear a gentle feminine voice say, "Enter!"

I open the door and bow, pardoning my intrusions. When I stand upright I find a young woman, no older than twenty-five, smiling at me. Her body, much like her voice, is very gentle looking, with soft petite features and large eyes. Noticing her motioning to sit down, I do so, placing my briefcase on my lap.

"Hello Fujimoto-kun, I'm Miss Takeda, your school counselor for this year. I'm pleased to meet you." She smiles softly.

"Pleased to meet you as well, please take care of me." My voice still slightly shaking from my anxiety attack in class.

Takeda-sensei frowns slightly, and places the back of her hand on my forehead. After a moment she withdraws it with a hum. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office Fujimoto-kun, you seem to be a bit warmer than you should be. We can reschedule your appointment for another-"

"-No!" Takeda-sensei's eyes widen, and I quickly backtrack. "Sorry Takeda-sensei, please forgive me. The reason I'm warm is the same reason I need to speak with you."

Her eyes soften and she pulls out my school records from a new looking pale yellow filing cabinet. She skims over my basic information, and once she reaches the end of the first sheet she looks towards me. "Ah, I see. I wondered why a student made a guidance appointment on the first day of classes."

I attempt to swallow, attempting to calm the dryness in my throat. "Yes, um, I have been...diagnosed with...generalized anxiety disorder...and, um...depression." I feel like I'm going to implode under her stare. What if she doesn't believe me? _Fool, the doctors notes are right there in the file. _But what if they're not there anymore, or she doesn't believe them? Tension builds in my gut once more.

"I'm sorry your have to go through this Fujimoto-kun, I understand this is a hard time for you. I'm glad you are using the resources available to you to help you feel more comfortable."

I shift, "Yes, ah, that's why I chose Seirin, it's the only high school that has such guidance facilities, and, uh," I begin to trail off, "the only one my family could afford to send me to that has such facilities." I blush.

Takeda-sensei nods. "You're a second year, so you're paying the incentive tuition amount Seirin offered when attracting students." She flips through my file some more, the sound of pages turning breaking the silence. "It seems here you had privileges last year. Is that why you made this appointment? To gain them back?"

I nod, and she focuses back on the papers on her desk. "The ones listed by your last counselor are listed here. Do these seem right? Desk close to exit? Ability to leave classroom for a walk around to calm down? No major group projects? Ability to leave class and work in the nurses office?" After each question she waited for me to nod before continuing. "Do you feel the need to change anything?"

"No, Takeda-sensei."

She smiles at me and closes the file. "Great Fujimoto-kun! I'll sign off of them after our meeting so that they will be in place for tomorrow's classes. I'll speak to your teachers personally so that they know the basics of what is happening."

My dread starts to disappear, "Thank you Takeda-sensei." Bowing my head, I stand and heads towards the door.

"Fujimoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Remember I'm here to help however I can."

"Okay." I take a step forward.

"I read in your file you are the founder of our drama club? But you are not the captain? Is that because of your mental health?"

I turn around and smile, my teeth showing, "No, I just don't want to be the captain." Facing back towards the door, I add, "I would miss too many important things if I were."

…..

I observe the scene before me through the open door. There's twenty students in a room before me, with twelve of them sitting in class chairs forming a semicircle around the remaining eight students. The eight standing I knew as repeating drama club members from last year, meaning those sitting are the new recruits. As I suspected nine out of the twelve new recruits were female, meaning the ratio of girls to boys with be a staggering 15:5. Ah, well, as long as they try hard, I don't care about their genders.

My eyes shift to where the captain of the drama club was giving the welcoming speech along with basic forms to be signed by guardians. My lips crook when I watch the captain, Haruhi, speaking. She gestures heavily when she speaks, moving her whole body with her arms. This makes her hip length chestnut hair flow around her body. The new members seem to be entranced by her body movements, proving just how much Haruhi deserves to be captain, if she can enthrall people with a welcoming speech.

On Haruhi's left stood a lanky boy named Kenji, who stands at a proud 182cm. He wears rimless black glasses. He was made into vice-captain as he's top of of year for arithmetics, and is very good at logic, which is very helpful for the generally fanciful members of the club.

Haruhi stops her speech to pass out the handouts, and I decide it is an appropriate time to cut in. Kenji notices me first, motioning to the other second years that I have arrived. They wait until Haruhi is done passing out the papers, and they form a line, facing towards me, and bow at their hips.

"WELCOME BACK, AOTA-KUN!"

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Putting my hands in front of my chest, I move them up and down, "Euu, this again? Please stand back up guys."

They do so, and it doesn't take any time for the new members to begin questioning.

"Haruhi-buchou, who is that?"

"Why did you bow? He was late!"

"Wh-what was up with that bow?!"

Haruhi manages to stop their questions with a glare. "Be more respectful to your senpai! Especially to Fujimoto Aota-kun. He's the one that started this club. He's the one that managed to train us in the art of acting. He would be captain if he didn't relinquish the title because he prefers to train aspiring actors."

A petite girl with black pixie cut hair raised her hand.

"Yes, Shinji-chan?"

"So Fujimoto-senpai is teaching the first-years? Not just a collective group effort?"

Kenji's glasses flashed. "Glad you asked Shinji-chan. See our drama club isn't your average drama club. We participate in short story competitions, where you may only have a certain amount of actors. In that case we run much like a sports team, meaning we have regulars. Aoto-kun has decided to be the trainer of the team."

With his last sentence Kenji turns and looks at me, and I can feel the eyes of the first years shift to me as well. I slightly lean forward, "Please take care of me."

Haruhi pulls me out of the bow and drags me to stand on her right side. I smile watching the faces of the newbies listening attentively to Haruhi's every word, determined to find out their best way to get a spot on the regulars. This year will be better than I thought.

…

ANNND, there it is chapter one of my fanfic!

Coming up next chapter:

-Aota meets someone from the seirin basketball team? (GASP!)

As stated in the summary this is intended to be a shounen-ai(Yaoi). the the pairing is...up in arms at the moment. I know I want Aota with a GOM. So if you leave a comment (and not just the name the the person you are voting for as I will not count that as a vote)

So leave your vote and I'll talk with you next time! (tearsarecourage out!)

R &amp; R


End file.
